


Nightmare

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Hurt! Leon series (I'm so sorry, Leon) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: "Dandelion", Both of them are good boyfriends, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Post-Eternatus, Pre-Chairman Leon, Raihan is sappy, mentions of rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: After losing his title, Leon thought that he would be devastated by that but surprisingly (or unsurprisingly), that was the least of his problem
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Hurt! Leon series (I'm so sorry, Leon) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676146
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I am back and making Leon suffers is something I like to do. I am sorry. Also, I was half asleep when I wrote this and also half asleep when I tried to edit it so apologise for the mistakes :p 
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"No matter what, you have to protect my brother and his friend okay?" Leon whispered so the children could not hear him.

Charizard reluctantly nodded before moving back, ready to defend the two younger ones. 

In front of them was a monstrosity named Eternatus. Because of Rose, things had become out of control and it was up to Leon to defeat this giant and bring back peace to the people of Galar. Knowing that he did not have much time, without noticing the type, Leon threw out a regular Pokeball. The moment the ball captured the monster, he knew he made a mistake. Holding out an arm to the kids from running toward him, Leon held his breath as he looked at the Pokeball. One shake, two shakes. The ball then exploded and the Eternatus appeared again. Seeing that it was ready for an attack, the champion quickly motioned for Charizard to protect Hop and Victor before bracing himself for the impact of whatever was coming.

There was a bright light emanating from it.

Every part of his body suddenly hurt.

"Lee!" He heard his brother called for him.

Everything turned white and he fell into darkness. 

* * *

_ Beep. Beep. Beep  _

Leon tried to open his eyes only to groan in pain. His everything is hurt. The simple act of turning his head to look at his surroundings caused his exhausted body to hurt even more. 

"Agh..." Glancing around, he noticed the room he was staying in was very white, from the ceiling to the bedsheet to even his clothes. Leon soon realised he was in the hospital. But why...

"Hop!" He sat up quickly, biting back a whimper when the pain hit his whole body. That did not deter him from attempting to rip the needle inserted into his wrist and stood up to exit the room. He had to hug the wall as he slowly walked out of the room. His mind was going haywire. Was Eternatus still out there? Were Hop and Victor alright? Did he fail and now the world was probably destroyed and they were now in hiding somewhere? The last one was unlikely as he was still there but reasons were thrown out the window when Leon was panicking.

"Champion Leon! What are you doing outside?" A nurse who came to check on his condition exclaimed, shocked that the champion could even think to move at all.

"I have to..." Just by listening, everyone can hear that he was exhausted. He could barely breathe. "I have to stop Eternatus and save Galar."

"But Champion-"

"No, let me go!" Leon struggled when the nurse tried to pull him back to his room.

"Please, sir, come back to your room, Eternatus is-"

"Rose!" Leon's eyes widened. He realised that he had not dealt with the Chairman yet. "He was still out there!"

"Please, Champion Le-"

"What's going on here?" A huge figure towered over both of them. Turning toward the familiar voice, Leon saw that it was his boyfriend and the dragon gym leader, Raihan.

"Raihan!"

The nurse interrupted Leon. "Gym Leader Raihan! Thank goodness you are here! The Champion was unwilling to cooperate with us and would not listen to us!"

"Hm, let me handle this," Raihan said with his typical smile for the public, when the nurse hesitated, he just shook his head and said it was no problem at all. Sighing in relief, the nurse thanked him and made a retreat, not forgetting to remind them that she'll come back to check again in half an hour. 

Looking down at his boyfriend, the taller out of the two can see the franticness in the other's eyes. Glancing further down, he noticed blood was dripping down from Leon's hand onto the floor. "Leon, you hand..."

"Raihan, we don't have much time, we have to-"

"YOU are not going anywhere but back to your room and rest." Raihan pulled Leon closer to inspect the wound, frowning when he saw that it was a big rip and blood was still dripping. "Come on."

"No, we-" 

Even if Champion was unwilling to listen, Raihan would make him listen. "Leon, listen to me! Victor captured Eternatus, your brother is safe, Rose handed himself in and Galar is back to normal again. So for fuck's sake, mate, please go back to your room. I am worried SICK about you right now!" The dragon gym leader grips on the other's shoulders tighten as he finished what he was saying. 

Slumping forward so that his forehead rest against the other's neck, Leon sighed in exhaustion. Once all the adrenaline drained out from hearing all of that, he realised just how much pain his body was in right now. "Raihan?"

"Yes, love?"

"I don't think I can move now."

Chuckling at his boyfriend, Raihan said, "Well, I have to carry you then, my princess."

"What? Raihan!" Leon giggled into the other's shoulder and Raihan grinned. 

Once they got back to the room, Raihan pressed the button to call for the nurse so they could take a look at Leon's state and also fix up the rip on his wrist. After everything was done, the nurse told the gym leader that he had another two hours before visiting time finish. 

Holding onto the Champion's hand tightly, Raihan leaned in to kiss his boyfriend gently before pulling back and then settled onto a chair that seemed to be too small for his size. Leon had to smile at the sight. 

"Darling, love, my dandelion, did you know how worry I was?"

"Yeah, considering you screamed at my face about it."

Letting out a sigh, Raihan said, "Fair enough. Look, I'm sorry for shouting at you, but you have been unconscious for almost a week now, five days to be more specific."

"Five days!" Leon could not believe what he just heard.

"Yeah, whatever that Eternatus did, it did some harm to your body and we could do nothing but wait and hope that you'll wake up soon." Here, Raihan's voice started to shake.

"Rai..."

"Leon, after I helped evacuate the city, I came as fast as possible with the help of Flygon. And yet, when I finally arrived, the creature was captured but you were lying so still on the ground, cape crumpled and hat gone somewhere. Your brother was begging, oh Arceus, Hop was BEGGING you to wake up but no matter how much we shook you, you didn't open your eyes. That was probably the scariest moment in my life." Raihan hunched over and pulled his bandana down to hid his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip to stifle a cry. He suddenly felt a pair of warm and strong arms wrapped around him. "Leon?"

"Shh, I'm sorry you have to experience that, love. Let it out, let it all out. I'm here, and I am not going anywhere." 

The two of them took comfort in each other's arms as they both cried out their pain. It hurt but it was also healing for both of them. Letting out all their anguish and fear, together. 

After two hours of comfort and a few jokes here and there, Raihan had to bid his love goodbye for the day. Before leaving, he promised he will come back the next day to visit. Leon smiled and sent him a playful air kiss. It seemed with Eternatus captured and Rose handed himself in, things will be back to normal soon. Now he just needed to focus on getting better to defend his position Galar's champion soon and he couldn't wait for it.

* * *

Leon was wrong. 

He lost his title. 

Part of him had expected this to happen since he followed the news about Victor and Hop's adventures closely. He knew that unlike Hop who struggled with the gyms at times, Victor had passed them with flying colours, even with Raihan's gym. His boyfriend even warned him about the kid. And yet it was still painful to admit that he lost after constantly winning for 10 years. That was a real blow to his pride. 

However, to his own surprise, there was a problem bigger than this.

Nightmares. After he recovered from the fight with Eternatus, he had been plagued by fear and terror from those nightmares. He could barely sleep a full night. He always woke up in sweats and shallow breaths. The terrible roar of the creature still lingered in his ear even in his waking moments. Leon felt like he can barely function because of the lack of sleep, yet he still tried to keep up the appearance of his cheerful self. 

* * *

"No, stop!"

Raihan woke up because of someone shouting next to him. Tiredly turned over to see what was going on, he immediately became worried when he saw that it was his boyfriend thrashing in his sleep. 

"Leon, Leon, wake up darling!" He gently shook the other. His worry multiplied by tenfold when he saw the tears. "Dandelion, you're safe here. I'm here, wake up." He decided to hug the other close, praying that Leon doesn't punch him in his sleep. It seemed to work because the shouting stopped but the sobbing was soon to come. 

"Raihan?"

"Yup, that's me. You're safe now, love. I'm here."

"Mhm..." They sat in silence as Raihan let Leon cried into his shoulder while he tightened his hug, pet his hair and whispered words of love and reassurance into the other's ear. 

"Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

It took a moment for Leon to say anything. "... Eternatus..."

"Hm?"

"It was Eternatus. I keep dreaming about that day, but the end is always different. It's like an alternate reality where no one survives, or when no one but me survives it, or even when I die during that moment."

Raihan's arms around Leon immediately tightened again out of instinct to protect his love. "Well, we all survived."

"Yeah but that's not going to stop the nightmare. I could not protect everyone, knocked out instantly. I was useless at that moment. The only reason we're still here is because of Victor and my brother."

"Hey now, you helped plenty. Before going to beat Eternatus, you managed to help to keep our head clear by directing us what to do. Not only that, but you also stalled the thing long enough and most importantly, you did your best."

"My best was not enough!" Leon angrily pushed Raihan away but seeing his boyfriend frown, he was quick to apologised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Come now, it's okay. I understand. You weren't angry with my words, you are angry with yourself. But Leon, it's over. You have to let it go."

"How? How could I when all I can think about is that? Especially now, when I am no longer champion. Now I even have more time to think about it. Aghh, I am so useless."

"Hey, hey, come here." Pulling the shorter man into his arms again, the gym leader continued, "What did I tell you? You are not useless. Look, people still look up to you even when you aren't a champion anymore, they admire you and love you. No one thinks you are useless. And honestly, you've been a champion too long, you probably should look for a proper job now." He joked.

Pouting, Leon realised he was feeling a bit better now pouring all of his feelings out. "Excuse you, Mr. Gym Leader, being a champion is a full-time job, not that you're going to understand that any time soon."

"Oi!" It was Raihan's turn to pout before he proceeded to tickle his boyfriend. "I'll show you, Mr. Ex-Champ." 

"Noooo, let go!" Leon was now crying tears of laughter.

They wrestled in bed for a while before they settled back with Leon being the little spoon. The sound of laughter and giggles died down into silence. 

"You know, you probably should see a therapy if these nightmares make you unable to function probably on a day to day basis."

"I can function probably!"

"Yeah right, I know that you never get enough sleep now. The last time I saw you, you couldn't walk properly without tripping and you could not concentrate on anything."

"...Okay, that sounds reasonable... I hate to say this but I think I need some intervention."

"And you are right. Don't worry, I know someone that might be able to help you. Now go to sleep."

"Mhm, goodnight, love," Leon said.

"Goodnight, my dear Dandelion," Raihan replied.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and for once since the event, Leon did not have the nightmare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me Leon doesn't get traumatised by the time he almost DIES cause that is really unlikely 
> 
> Also, I have the next fic for this series planned out already but I don't think anyone is gonna like it lol


End file.
